Say the Words
by Jadedbest
Summary: Everyone wants to hear the words. This was my first ever fanfic so enjoy!
1. I'll Never Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. I am just a Vegeta (Bulma, Trunks, Bra) fan like all of you.  
  
AN: This was my first ever fanfic and I decided to post it here as well. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
"You wouldn't understand because you've heard them."  
  
ChiChi looked in her friends direction with sympathy. Bulma's downcast eyes and sad little voice tore at her heart. Bulma was her friend and the only other being in the whole universe who knew what it meant- and cost- to be married to a Saiyan-jin warrior. It hurt her to see her in pain.  
  
"No I guess I wouldn't," she said gently.  
  
Bulma plucked a piece of grass from around the blanket she was sitting on.  
  
She looked up as her lavender hared child ran across the park with ChiChi's second born in hot pursuit. As their laughter rang in the air, she thought about how her life was almost perfect. Sure she had money, beauty, and intelligence but she also had the really important things. She had her health, good friends, and her parents. Her sweet little boy who made her prouder with each passing day, even if he did get into more trouble than the law should allow. And she had the man that her heart had secretly been searching for since she was a young girl. To her he was the strongest, bravest man in the whole universe. He was her strength and protection and she loved him with all her being. She made sure she told him so often so he knew how truly loved he was. And he showed her the same in so many ways. With all this life should have been perfect. And yet-  
  
Bulma's eyes searched out the object of her love and they found him finishing up a sparring match with ChiChi's husband.  
  
"What did it feel like the first time you heard Goku say it?" she asked with a sad dreamy little smile.  
  
"Don't do this to yourself, Bulma."  
  
"I just want to know that he loves me," Bulma said dejectedly.  
  
"Bulma the man died for you!" ChiChi found it strange to be defending Vegeta when she was usually his biggest critic.  
  
"Don't you think I know that!" Bulma snapped, then she sighed deeply. "Sorry ChiChi, but I've found that I'm greedy." Bulma pulled her knees to her chest and laid her chin on her folded arms as her friend looked at her in confusion. "It maybe selfish and greedy to ask someone for something they could never give but I can't help it. I want to hear him say the words. I want to hear the love in his voice. I need to know for sure that it's love I see in his eyes whenever I catch him staring at me. I only need to hear it once, just once. I know it seems a lot but it's all I ask."  
  
ChiChi watched as her friends pretty blue eyes began to water and her anger at Vegeta began to rise. The Saiyan didn't deserve her friend's love, he never had, but ChiChi was wise enough to know that now was not the time to share her thoughts with the other woman. Instead she asked, "Have you ever told Vegeta how you feel?"  
  
Bulma's head snapped up, "No, of course not."  
  
"Maybe you should tell him how you-"  
  
"Never! I will never, ever beg Vegeta or any other man for that matter for his love. He's not the only person in this family with pride." She sighed, "Besides I'm too afraid."  
  
ChiChi frowned, "Afraid of what, Bulma?"  
  
"What if I ask him and he- he-" her voice began to break with tears.  
  
"He what?" ChiChi pressed gently.  
  
"He says he doesn't love me," she said on a small sob.  
  
"Oh, Bulma," was all ChiChi could say as she put a comforting arm around Bulma's shoulders. Bulma lend her head against the other woman's shoulder.  
  
"Woman, it's time we left."  
  
The two quickly separated at the sound of the voice behind them.  
  
Bulma, wiping her eyes, never looked at her husband as she said, "Sure thing Veggie-chan," as she failed in her attempt to add her usual cheer to her voice. "I'll go get Trunks. Come on, ChiChi."  
  
Vegeta paid no mind to Bulma's use of the hated nickname he was so deep in thought. He turned in the opposite direction as he began to consider the things he'd just overheard.  
  
* * *  
  
I hope you like the story so far. I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Confidante

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters but I do wish I knew someone as great as Vegeta.  
  
AN: Sorry it took me so long to post this but I've been kinda upset with this site. Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews and enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
After finishing up a sparring match with Kakarot, Vegeta had gone in search of his mate. He had secretly been hoping to spend some time alone with her before it was time to return to Capsule Corp. He found her sitting with Kakarot's mate. He'd been about to separate Bulma from the woman's bad influence when he had realized they were talking about him.  
  
`I just want to know that he loves me,' was the first thing he'd heard Bulma say. The sadness in her voice had stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
The woman did not know that he loved her. He had always thought that they had an unspoken agreement on the issue. Hell, he had willingly given up his life to protect her and their child. How much more love could one man show?  
  
'I want to hear him say the words.'  
  
Why did she need words? He'd never said those words to Trunks either and yet the boy seemed to understand that- wait. What if he was wrong? He had thought Bulma understood and he'd been wrong. What if his son also doubted his feelings toward him?  
  
Damn, just when he thought he'd made it through this "outing" without problems he had to hear this. He'd known he would end up regretting letting Bulma and Trunks talk him into this but for some reason he couldn't tell them no. That right there should have proved his love. On that thought Vegeta began helping Kakarot load the hovercraft with the groups stuff.  
  
When Goku had seen Vegeta walking toward the vehicle he'd known something was wrong with the prince. When he'd tried to ask Vegeta about it he'd promptly been told to "shut the hell up and keep loading." Goku had been about to press the issue when Goten had come and asked him to come see the baby lizard he and Trunks had found, so he was forced to push their little "chat" back to later.  
  
* * *  
  
After everything and everyone was loaded the group prepared for the long trek home. Everyone was exhausted except for Vegeta so he was elected to drive them home. He didn't mind driving, it gave him time to think. He set the coordinates for Master Roshi's island to drop off Krillin's family and set back for the long drive home.  
  
Everyone else had quickly fallen asleep. Gohan and Videl sat in the back. Videl had her head on Gohan's shoulder. The couple had recently gotten engaged and couldn't seem to be apart for a minute. Krillin sat in the next row up with 18's head in his lap who lay with Marron in front of her. One of 18's arms was draped protectively around the child. Trunks and Goten slumped with their heads together keeping them up in a sitting position. Drool was coming out of Goten's mouth. Across from the sleeping boys sat ChiChi and Goku. ChiChi's head was on his shoulder and her hand splashed across his chest. Her legs were tucked beneath her and Goku's arm was wrapped around her. Bulma sat in the passenger's seat, her body facing the window. Her legs were tucked beneath her and a blanket tucked around her. She was also dead to the world.  
  
Vegeta glanced at his beautiful mate thinking how peaceful she looked. He wished he could find a little of that same peace. He sighed deeply.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
Vegeta looked in the rearview mirror and saw Kakarot's kind eyes staring back at him. He quickly looked away.  
  
When Vegeta didn't answer Goku decided to try another method, "Which one?"  
  
Vegeta sighed in defeat, "Which one what?"  
  
"Bulma or Trunks?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Which one has you worried?"  
  
"Why does it have to be one of them?" Vegeta said in a bored tone.  
  
"Because they're the only ones whose actions can affect your usually calm façade."  
  
Goku was afraid he would be ignored again when Vegeta finally spoke. When he finally did speak it was so quiet that Goku became worried.  
  
"After eight years I still can't understand this woman."  
  
As Vegeta paused, Goku remained silent because he knew that if Vegeta were interrupted now then he wouldn't continue.  
  
Vegeta's eyes shifted to the rearview mirror. "What is it that you do, Kakarot?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes moved in the direction of ChiChi. "What proves your love to them?"  
  
Goku's eyes widened in surprise. He never in his wildest imagination would have thought he would hear Vegeta speak of love. He never even thought Vegeta thought about love, though he knew he felt it. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."  
  
"Don't play games with me Kakarot. Your woman and spawns, how do they know you . care for them?"  
  
"Well," Goku started hesitantly "I, guess by the way I treat them, the things I do for them and well, I tell them so."  
  
Vegeta's eye shifted away from the mirror.  
  
"Do you think they'd know if you didn't tell them?"  
  
"Maybe but humans especially women need the reassurance."  
  
"How do you know this for sure?"  
  
Goku smiled into the mirror, "You forget. I'm a human of this planet so I understand them."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "So says you Kakarot."  
  
Goku's face became serious again, "Why don't you tell them, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta glanced over at his mate to make sure she was still sleeping. She was. He looked out his window and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know," he finally said in frustration. "I just can't say the words."  
  
"Do you love them?"  
  
Without hesitation Vegeta's eyes snapped up to the mirror, "Of course I love them. You know that as well as I do Kakarot."  
  
"Then don't worry about it. I'm sure the words will come to you in their own sweet time," Goku said confidently.  
  
Vegeta nodded and the two fell into silence for the rest of the ride. Neither man knew that their shared confidence wasn't as private as they thought.  
  
* * *  
  
So there's chapter two. I'll update maybe tomorrow or the day after. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Secret Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. I just think Trunks is really cute (like father like son).  
  
AN: You guys like this fic huh? Well let me tell you a little secret. So do I. It is by far my favorite fic by me. That may just be because it was my first. Who knows? Oh and I want to dedicate this chapter to Ifonly (love the name by the way) who is another favorite reviewer that I've never dedicated a chapter to. I'm getting to be such a slacker. Anyway enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks had had a busy day. The night before ChiChi had called and invited his family to a picnic. Trunks had been ecstatic at the idea of being able to spend the whole day with his best friend Goten. It had taken the joint effort of both him and his mom all night to convince his dad to come. There hadn't been much doubt in Trunks' mind that they would convince him. Even with all his talk, Vegeta was an old softy. It was a secret only known to Bulma and Trunks.  
  
Trunks was the first one up the next morning. He climbed out of his bed and hurried down stairs to his parents' room. He jumped on the bed right between his sleeping parents. His actions got him curse from his father and a moan from his mother. He bounced on the bed until his mom finally gave up on sleep, then he raced to the kitchen dragging her behind him. He sat at the table while his mother prepared their breakfast. Just as she finished his father came downstairs and gave Trunks the evil eye. Then he sat down and turned his attention to Bulma.  
  
"Woman I really see no reason for me to go on this little `trip'. You and the boy can go on your own," Vegeta stated.  
  
Bulma sighed as she sat a plate of bacon in the center of the table. "It's too early in the morning to fight with you Vegeta. You're going because Trunks wants you there and that's final."  
  
Vegeta frowned. "Woman are you ordering me?"  
  
Bulma sat down across from him and laced her fingers. She leaned forward as she said, "You bet your sweet life I am."  
  
They stared at each other, anger flaring in their eyes.  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
Their focus broken, they both turned to their son.  
  
"You guys don't have to fight." Trunks said quietly. "If dad doesn't want to go we shouldn't make him." He then sadly lowered his eyes.  
  
Vegeta looked at the sadness on his son's face then sighed heavily. "Fine I'll go. Let me know when you two are ready." With that Vegeta finished his food then headed outside.  
  
As soon as his father was gone, Trunks looked up with that trademark smirk on his face. He's dad could be such a sucker sometimes.  
  
After breakfast they loaded the hovercraft and went to pick everyone up. Once they reached the park area and everything had been unloaded Trunks and Goten went exploring. They sparred a little then they watched their dad's spar. After lunch they found a baby lizard. Goten was really into lizards so they played with it for a while. They sparred a little more and then their mom's had come to get them. Trunks noticed that his mom looked kind of sad. He asked what was wrong but all she said was "I'm fine dear". He was going to ask why her eyes were puffy then but Goten had asked him to watch the lizard while he went to get his dad.  
  
When they were all tucked safely into the hovercraft, Trunks realized just how tired he was. He was out cold before they even cleared the park. A short time later, Trunks awoke because he felt something wet. He looked down and saw that Goten was drooling on his hand. He moved his hand slowly so not to wake Goten and began shaking the icky stuff slobber off. As he wiped off his hand he heard his father talking in a low voice and Goku responding in the same low tone. If it hadn't been for his Saiyan enhanced hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear what they were saying.  
  
'Bulma or Trunks?' he heard Goku say. Trunks quickly reviewed everything he had done in the last 48 hours and he couldn't think of a thing he had done that would make his dad worry. He decided to listen closer. He stayed where he was so they wouldn't know he was awake. As he listened he was shocked to hear his father say the word love. He had never heard him say the word before and it sounded weird.  
  
As Trunks listened he began to feel sorry for his dad. He really seemed worried that he and his mom didn't know he loved them. Trunks could have told him he had nothing to worry about. He knew his dad loved him, he didn't need to hear him say the words. All that mushy stuff was for girls. His mom had probably been on his dad's case, because that's the only time he ever seemed to worry about anything. He'd have to tell her to lighten up on him. As the adults became quiet Trunks sat back to think about the conversation he would have with his mom.  
  
* * *  
  
They dropped off Krillin and his family then Videl. When they reached the Son residence, Goku picked up a sleeping Goten. As he was walking out the door of the craft he stopped and gave Vegeta an encouraging pat on the shoulder. Vegeta didn't acknowledge the pat but he didn't shrug it off either.  
  
As they reached Capsule Corp. Bulma turned in her seat and said, "Now Trunks, go brush your teeth and wash your face and I'll be up to tuck you in in about 10 minutes. No arguments."  
  
"I wasn't going to argue," Trunks said as he climbed out the door of the hovercraft.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other in surprise. Their son always fought being tucked in, claiming it "was for babies". The comment always made Bulma want to cry and Vegeta proud. Something was definitely up with their son.  
  
* * *  
  
When Bulma reached Trunks' room she found that not only had he done as told, but he was already in his P.J.'s and was turning down his covers. To say the least Bulma was worried.  
  
"Trunks, are you all right?" she asked with concern.  
  
Trunks turned back to look at her. "Sure mom, what could be wrong?"  
  
He had the same look in his eyes that Vegeta got when he was hiding something. "All right then," she said. "Into bed with you."  
  
After Trunks had climbed in she kneeled beside the bed. Tucking in her baby was without a doubt her favorite part of the day.  
  
"Did you have fun today?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Do you think Goten's mom will let him keep the lizard we found?"  
  
"She let him keep every other lizard his found and brought home," she said with a small smile. "Goodnight Trunks," she said as she kissed his forehead.  
  
She got up and walked to the door and reached up to turn off the light.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She stopped and turned around. "Yes Trunks?"  
  
Trunks sighed as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "Go easy on Dad, all right?"  
  
Bulma leaned a shoulder against the door and crossed her arms as she smiled, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"  
  
"He's really worried that we don't know he loves us," Trunks said very seriously.  
  
Bulma became suddenly serious also and uncrossed her arms. "Who told you that?"  
  
"He did. Well- actually I kind of heard him talking and-"  
  
"Who'd you hear him say it to?"  
  
"Goku."  
  
"You actually heard him say he loved us?" Bulma asked amazed at this new knowledge.  
  
"Yeah. But I didn't need to hear him say it. I already knew. I've always thought of Dad's love as a kind of secret love. Something that only you and I know and we can't tell anyone that we know not even Dad. I think it's kind of cool and this way we can avoid all that girlie emotion stuff. So Mom don't be so hard on Dad, after all he's just a guy."  
  
Bulma looked down at her smart little boy. He was the perfect mix of his father's good looks and her intelligence. She smiled as she said, "I think you maybe right, sweetheart. Now, goodnight Trunks."  
  
"Wait does that mean you'll lighten up on him?"  
  
"I'll try," she said as she closed the door.  
  
Content with that, Trunks snuggled down and went to sleep.  
  
Outside the door, Bulma smiled. He loved her! He really truly loved her! Her son had heard it with his own ears. As she walked towards the room she shared with her husband, she thought about things their son had said. He was right. Though she thought of Vegeta's love as more private than secret. Whatever his love was, she knew that Vegeta loved her even if he couldn't come out and say it. It was then that she realized that it was enough that he loved her with actions if not words. With that she practically skipped to her room so she could lay in her princes' arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Well there's chapter 3. Chapter 4 should be up in the next couple of days. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Say the Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters, but I just love Bulma and Vegeta. They're just so cute!  
  
AN: Thanks guys for the glowing reviews.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma walked into her room and heard the shower running. She was very tempted to join her Saiyan-jin warrior but changed her mind. She could have passion with Vegeta anytime. Tonight was a night for cuddling and she was going to cuddle with her husband even if it killed him.  
  
With that thought, she went into one of the other rooms to shower and change. She returned to a surprise. Vegeta was still in the bathroom. `That's strange,' she thought. Vegeta was usually in and out of the bathroom. `Oh, well' she thought with a shrug. Bulma grabbed a book and climbed under the covers. She would just have to wait on him. She was in a cuddling mood and damn it she was going to be cuddled.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his slender waist. He walked over to the sink and braced his hands against it. He lifted his hanging head to look at the mirror before him. What was he going to do? He'd heard Bulma come into the room. Was she waiting up for him? Had she changed her mind? Was she going to ask him? What would he say if she did?  
  
Vegeta ran a hand through his damp hair. It had already begun to stand up again. Damn, his talk with Kakarot hadn't helped at all. Kakarot had told him to wait and the words would come to him, but he was a Saiyan prince and he didn't wait for anyone or anything. `Yeah right' he thought. He picked up his toothbrush and finished getting ready for bed.  
  
He stalled as long as he could before entering his bedroom. He walked in to find his mate propped up against the headboard with a book in her hand. She looked up and smiled at him. Man, he loved her smile.  
  
Not giving her a chance to speak first he asked, "What was wrong with the boy?"  
  
"Trunks? Oh, nothing."  
  
`She said that awful quickly' he thought, but he decided not to press the issue. Instead, he walked over to his closet and dropped his dirty clothes in his hamper.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Bulma asked offhandedly  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, come on, Vegeta. You spent the day eating and sparring with Goku. You can't possible convince me that you didn't enjoy yourself today."  
  
Vegeta climbed into bed next to her. "Let me set you straight on something, woman. Sparring with Kakarot is not the absolute highlight of my life."  
  
Bulma mimicked her husband infamous smirk, "Is that so?"  
  
She was deliberately trying to bait him. As much as Vegeta loved their little sparring matches, he just wasn't in the mood tonight.  
  
"Quiet woman, I don't want to hear any of your crap tonight."  
  
Bulma's smirked turned into a smile as she set down her book and turned off her lamp. She then snuggled into her husband's arms. Vegeta reluctantly wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"I love you, Veggie-chan." Bulma said softly as she began to drift off to sleep.  
  
Vegeta felt her breathing even out. He looked down at her beautiful blue head. Knowing this was probably as close as he would ever get he softly whispered, "and I love you." He knew he had made a mistake when he heard her sharp intake of breath.  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open. She must have been dreaming. But when she looked up into his eyes, the eyes of a father, a prince, a warrior, a lover, she knew she hadn't been dreaming.  
  
"Vegeta you didn't have to-. I mean I already knew-. I understood that-."  
  
"Quiet woman."  
  
Bulma stopped her stammering.  
  
"Those words were for you. I may never say them again, but I thought you should have them just this once to erase any doubt you may have."  
  
Bulma considered what Vegeta had just said. She hadn't needed them but it was nice to hear him say the words. She understood what it took for him to say them and she looked up at him with gratitude.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she snuggled back into her previous position and went to sleep with a smile on her lips. Vegeta soon followed her.  
  
* * *  
  
Well there it is my first fanfic. You guys probably knew how it was going to end from chapter one but I hope you liked the way I got there. I've enjoyed all your reviews. Thanks so much. Oh, and thanks for reading. 


End file.
